Dynamically stabilized transporters refer to personal vehicles having a control system that actively maintains the stability of the transporter while the transporter is operating. The control system maintains the stability of the transporter by continuously sensing the orientation of the transporter, determining the corrective action to maintain stability, and commanding the wheel motors to make the corrective action. If the transporter loses the ability to maintain stability, such as through the failure of a component, the rider may experience discomfort at the sudden loss of balance. For some dynamically stabilized transporters, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965, which may include a wheelchair for transporting a disabled individual down a flight of stairs, it is essential, for the safety of the operator, that the vehicle continue to operate indefinitely after detection of a failed component. For other dynamically stabilized transporters, however, the operator may readily be capable of safely dismounting from the transporter in case of component failure. It is desirable that control modes be provided for such vehicles from which the operator is capable of safely dismounting in case of mishap.